suffering_coastfandomcom-20200214-history
Petyr Woo
Early Life Petyr is named for his grandfather, Peter Woo, who adopted Petyr's father at a young age. Having fended for himself on the streets before that, King Anthony Woo decided to ensure that Petyr would be trained in all forms of combat, war strategies, and arcane knowledge by the known world's foremost masters in each subject. King Woo brought scholars from the Isle of Rhodes, including Archmage Billbel, to teach Petyr the essential knowledge that a young noble must have of the mystic arts. Petyr was then given as a ward to Jecht Valhalla, serving as a special pupil at Jecht's Little Pumpkins, where he learned the essentials of combat and stealth. Petyr even spent time serving in the temples of Ro'lok, Jaelon, and Wulfraam to learn the virtues of War, Justice, and Mercy. Anthony also sent Petyr on many diplomatic missions throughout the Suffering Coast to get his feet wet in the art of politics, and Queen Tala, formerly a nomad herself, supported this notion. Coming of Age & Adventuring At the age of fifteen, Queen Tala suggested that Petyr finish his training (and entrance into adulthood) by spending time with her native tribe, one that was known for worship of the Aspect of the Wolf in The Old Faith. Petyr would utilize his knowledge of politics, the arcane, and combat on the fringes of civilization for the next five years, and even King Woo was nervous about letting his only son go off into the world on his own. Luckily, Petyr still spent his summers at court in The City of the Three Hills, but his father noticed a change in him each time he returned home. Petyr's fighting style had changed greatly from the finesse training he had received at court - as he began to favor heavy weapons instead of the lighter arms that his father was known for. Petyr shed his intricate armor to "bring himself closer to the elements", and began fighting in simple hide cloaks and light clothing to allow himself more freedom of movement. By the end of his training at age twenty, it became clear to King and Queen Woo that their son had truly found his calling in the heat of battle, as his barbaric fighting style struck fear into the hearts of his enemies and sparring partners. By his twenty-fifth birthday, Petyr became well known with many of the shamanic and nomadic tribes of the Suffering Coast, and helped bridge the gap in cultures between nobles and common folk. To commemorate this achievement, Petyr received the title of "The Red Wolf" from the high chieftain of Tala's tribe, a title given to a champion who travels the countryside to spread the ideals of his tribe. He was also gifted a heavy battleaxe, the ancestral weapon of the tribe. It was said to Petyr that each bearer of the axe hears the spirits whisper a different name to them, and as such it takes on a new identity with each new champion. Petyr closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and listened to the spirits of the Old Faith as they whispered the weapon's new name. Petyr has ever since referred to his axe as Clementine. Sons of the Coast Petyr made his name adventuring with the Sons of the Coast, a group of heroes assembled by Anthony Woo to venture west and investigate a phenomenon known as the Great Darkness. The Sons of the Coast was comprised of Petyr's childhood best friend, Vann Skyforge, as well as Torban Rhys, Morigan Bacard, Salazar Slump, and MacRaudius. Petyr and the Sons of the Coast would go on to thwart many evils that threatened the Suffering Coast, including a deadly beholder that dwelled beneath The City of the Three Hills. Legacy As the years passed following the defeat of the beholder, Petyr ventured out to build alliances with the barbarian tribes in the frozen north, and realized that he found more in common with the wilderness than his cosmopolitan lifestyle back home. Petyr solidified House Woo's alliance with the north by marrying the daughter of a barbarian warchief (much like his father), permanently carving a foothold for the Suffering Coast in the north. Petyr now resides in his keep, known as Wolves' Den. Petyr and his wife have birthed four children, and named them each for members of the original Marauders of the Marsh: Jaelon Woo, Tony Woo, Ro'lok Woo, and Wulfraam Forge Woo. Petyr is the great-grandfather (26 times removed) of the boy-King of Great Bay during the Age of Discovery - Filtiarn Woo.